


Newcomer

by Merfilly



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scar set a fashion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newcomer

Scar looked amused. Alexa just waited for the new human to stop snarling, waiting for the point to be made. She knew better than to intervene, leaving that to the proud warrior on behalf of the hostile human.

The hostile human did not need the intervention, as an energy blade lit between them, and the pushing investigative yautja fell back swiftly from the threat of its energy hum. The one who had brought this human roared with humor at the action, making the human snarl in its particular dialect.

Now Alexa removed her mask, so that her humanity was visible.

"Peace, sister," Alexa said slowly. "Push back, but don't push too hard."

The woman narrowed eyes, but did not understand. Alexa pointed at the weapon, then mimed putting it away... and the new human did.

"Sure-Thrust," Alexa began, in the yautja language, "who is she?"

"Jed-Eye. Nestkiller." The young warrior bared all his teeth in a flex of mandibles, swelling with pride, reaching out to clap the small human he had brought back with one mighty hand.

"Teach it to speak," Scar said in turn, shrugging off the latest turn in events to go decide their next course.

Alexa was certain the new human had begun to parse the language, because a torrent of non-intelligible language spewed out at Scar's back before Sure-Thrust managed to guide his acquisition out through the spectators to his own quarters.


End file.
